All Around Me
by arijess9
Summary: A whole unexpected life for old Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

All Around Me

This was no ordinary day for Hermoine Granger. There was something completely strange happening to her. She had heard the most terrifying news around. She couldn't be his daughter. And worst yet, Lucius had her marry the ferret! Why out of all the people the ferret? Why was this happening to her? Why her?

Then as she was sitting at her desk, a black thing flew out of the air and grabbed her. She knew it was a death eater. She new it was taking her to her so called father as he wanted to be called. She that maybe she wasn't a muggleborn.

As the death eater dropped her off at her "Father's" place, she thought all this over.

"Hermoine Granger your father wants to speak with," said a man in the corner.

" Voldemort is not my father!" Hermoine beamed.

"Sweetie, don't be harm. You can come out now Lucius," Voldemort said.

"No! I do not trust you!"Hermoine exclaimed.

"I said no harm!" Voldemort yelled back.

"No!" Hermoine screamed.

"Do it Lucius!" Voldemort yelled.

Hermoine then fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was all a blur for what had happened to Hermione Granger. She had no idea what happened. She was in her ordinary comfortable bed. She could not remember a thing. Wait wat was this on her finger. It looks like something she saw in Malfoy Man-

"No! He didn't propose to me. No!" Hermione declared.

"I cannot believe the nasty Slytherin boy proposed to me. Why? I hate him!"Hermione exclaimed.

She was so angry. Wait she was on her bed ,but she was at the Malfoy's! When she went to wash her hands, she rolled up her sleeves from her robe and noticed a black mark. Everything started coming back to her. Voldemort had gave her a dark mark! There was a note on her pillow she went to read it. It said: _Hermione, do not be scared of what you are. Since you obliviated your parents memories. I mean your fake parents, you can be with me all the time me and your mother. _

_Love Tom and Bellatrix_

Then she heard the worst news one could here. Voldemort was on his way to the Grangers.

"I must save my parents!" Hermione yelped.

Hermione left she took her Nimbus Two Thousand, that Harry had gave to her when he got the firebolt. She kicked off the ground flying as fast she could. She had no idea how to use a broom because she was not the quidditch type back at Hogwarts. In there air she noticed two men throwing balls. One with glasses the other with red hair. It must be Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Harry, who is that?"Ron asked.

"No it cannot be, it is Hermione Granger!" Harry replied.

" 'Bout time she uses the Nimbus but what for?" Ron asked.

" Dunno, lets find out!" Harry replied.

They were next to Hermione in the air.

"Hello!" said Harry.

"Voldemort is going after my parents!" Hermione cried.

"We'll help!" Harry and Ron said.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

Then the boys notice something black on her left arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron thought that they were going crazy. They did not know what they saw. All they knew was that it was black, swirly, and on her left arm.

"Hermione, what is that?" Ron asked.

" Be quiet I must save my mum and dad. Unless you to want to come and help, do not talk to me," Hermione retorted.

The boys went with her and when they landed it was to late. They were dead. Hermione fell to the ground and started to wail. Harry and Ron comforted her.

"Harry lost his parents too," Ron said.

Harry kicked him in the back of his leg. Harry pulled up Hermione's sleeve and it was not what he expected. The dark mark.

"It is fake right?" Harry asked.

"No, and I am Voldemort's daughter," Hermione said sadly.

The two boys were astonished. She was a death eater. She told them about her marriage to Draco. They hopped on their brooms and left to Ron's house. Molly and Arthur were watching Remus and Tonk's child, Teddy. Ginny had ran up to Harry and gave him a long kiss.

"And what I don't even get a hug!" snapped Ron.

"Be patient!" replied Ginny.

"Why just because you are married to Harry Potter, he gets all the attention from you! Yelled Ron.

"Be quiet, Ron!" yelled Ginny.

"On to darker things" said Harry, " Granger here has something on her left forearm she would like to show everyone."

Everyone turned and stared. Hermione announced her secrets.

"My dear girl, all you all right?" asked Molly. "Come with me up to Ginny's old room."

"Harry are you all right?" Ginny asked. "I told mum and dad a secret to."

"Fine and what?" Harry replied.

"You are going to be a father of one more child." Ginny said. "I found out two months ago while you were out."

"TWO MONTHS AGO!" Harry exclaimed. Why didn't you tell me by patronus ?"

"I am sorry," Ginny said.

Ginny went to see Hermione, but she operated away.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Hermione woke up in her bed, went to the table for breakfast, and announced the news. Her head was throbbing of her stressing to tell the Malfoy's.

"Draco, I will tell them now," Hermione whispered "Let's do this."

"Excuse me, I am expecting a baby," She announced.

They obviously were impressed. Hermione was already 8 months pregnant but no doctor would tell her and Voldemort used a spell to make her skinny. She went back to the doctor and she was expecting triplets. Draco rubbed her stomach. Hermione disappeared to the Potter's house and the Weasley's house. They were amazed. Ginny on the other hand was weak, tired, and stressed. Harry was always on her side to help Ginny. Harry went to the store while Ginny went to the doctor. Ginny came back with the news. Ginny Potter was having one. Thank oparated over to Voldemort's. He was saying that she be his companion. That would not happen.


End file.
